


[podfic] Wabi-Sabi by Kaiz

by JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Written Pre-Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: [podfic] Why Harry loves Severus.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	[podfic] Wabi-Sabi by Kaiz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wabi Sabi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90237) by [kaiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiz/pseuds/kaiz). 



> I pronounced the author's name as "Kai" and spelt the title "Wabi-Sabi" because I was reading this fic from the Walking the Plank version. Recorded last night [on the Snarry discord](https://discord.gg/XH6AnCDRN5)!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 16 mins 
  * **File size:** 13 MB 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive MP3 download [here](https://archive.org/download/wabi-sabi/Wabi-Sabi%20by%20Kaiz.mp3)
  * Archive M4A download [here](https://archive.org/download/wabi-sabi/Wabi-Sabi%20by%20Kaiz.m4a)



### Credits

  * **Author:** [Kaiz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90237)
  * **Narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes




End file.
